Happy Birthday, Bailey
by SlashLover93
Summary: It's Bailey's seventeenth birthday and she wants something money can't buy ... but how will the twins react? Cody/Bailey/Zack Threesome.
1. What Bailey Wants

**Disclaimer- I do not own Suite Life on Deck**

**I wrote this story for my birthday. Yay I'm another year older today. lol It was supposed to only be a oneshot, but it turned out to be longer than I expected, so I decided to just break it into parts.**

**Warnings: Twincest, slash, sexual content, bad language, and a Cody/Bailey/Zack threesome. It's M rated for a reason.**

**

* * *

**Bailey snuggled into Cody's bare chest. There were no classes today and Cody had off work, so they got to have a whole day worth of alone time, which they spent most of that time in Cody's locked Cabin with a do not disturb sign on the door.

"Do you know what I would love for my birthday?"

It was her seventeenth birthday tomorrow and Cody's been asking her what she wanted for her birthday, but she kept answering with I don't know. But, after some thinking, she finally knew what she wanted.

She just doesn't think she will get it.

"What?" He asked curiously.

She bit her lip hesitatingly, blushing.

"Um … well … I want to have a threesome."

Cody jumped back in surprise, smacking the back of his head off the wall. Bailey quickly sat up, looking at her boyfriend in concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked, touching his shoulder gently.

Cody rubbed the back of his head, wincing a bit. His eyes were wide in surprise and disbelief, and he was blushing madly.

"A-a-a-a w-what? W-w-with who?"

"Zack," Bailey answered simply like it was no big deal.

Cody started choking on air. Bailey smacked Cody's back over and over.

"Breath, Cody, Breath!" She cried out in panic.

"Z-Z-Zack," He choked out in complete and otter disbelief.

Once he calmed down enough to speak, he continued,

"You know he's my brother … right?" He asked slowly like she was some blonde bimbo. He gave her a weird, somewhat disgusted look. "Why do you want to have a threesome with Zack anyway?"

Bailey smiled, her eyes glazing over dreamily.

"It has always been a secret dirty fantasy of mine. Doing it with two hot twins at the same time … and them doing each other." She licks her lips, her eyes darkening in lust just thinking about it. "Twincest is a huge turn on for me. It's just so hot."

Cody stared at her incredulously. What happened to his innocent Bailey? Who was this girl who wanted a threesome, who got turned on by something as dirty and just plain wrong as twincest?

"Bailey … I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to do it. Zack is my brother, my _twin _brother. Twincest is wrong, it's a sin. Even if I did agree to it, Zack never would. If it was a threesome with two girls he would … He's done it before, but not if the threesome had another guy in it … especially if that other guy was me."

Bailey gave him her famous puppy dog pout. Her big brown eyes and full lips were what made it so perfect; it was like Bailey was born to do it. Cody could never resist it and she knew it, and liked to take advantage of it when she could.

Cody was whipped.

"Please, Cody, for me? It'd make me very happy and I'll love you forever." She pleaded, her pout deepening; she even started making those cute little whines that puppies made.

He bit his lip. He didn't want to, he really didn't, but he couldn't deny Bailey, no matter how hard he tried. Whatever Bailey wants, she gets … plus, it was her birthday tomorrow.

Cody sighed defeated. "Ok,"

Bailey squealed happily, wrapping her arms around him. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and another emotion he couldn't place as she said,

"Thanks, Cody; you're the best boyfriend ever!"

Cody couldn't help, but to smile at that.

"It's not official yet. Zack needs to agree too." Cody stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

Unlike Cody, Zack had to work all day today, so he went down to the sky deck to see Zack behind the smoothie counter where he should be, bending over to whisper things into a blonde haired girl's ear, making her blush and giggle.

"Ahem," Cody interrupted his brother's flirting with a fake cough to get his brother's attention.

Zack stopped whispering in the girl's ear and turned his attention on the younger boy only to shoot him an annoyed glare.

"What?"

Cody suddenly got all nervous and flustered.

"I um … I-I um …"

Zack cocked an eyebrow, now more amused then annoyed.

"I um, what,"

"C-can we talk after your shift ends?" Cody finally managed.

Zack kept his eyebrow raised, giving him strange look.

"Well, I have a late shift, so if you don't mind meeting me in my cabin like a half an hour before curfew, then whatever."

Cody nodded.

"Ok, then I'll see you then." Then he hurried off of the sky deck.

The blonde girl looked back at Zack.

"Your brother is weird."

* * *

Zack went into his cabin to see Cody sitting on his bed, while Marcus's bed was empty.

"Where's Marcus?"

"I told him I needed to talk to you about something private, so he's going to be gone, until curfew." Cody explained.

Zack stripped from his uniform and hung it in his closet. Cody found himself staring at his almost naked brother's body. He never realized it before, but Zack was hot. Maybe he could do it. Cody subconsciously licked his lips. Maybe it was wrong, but who cares? It was for Bailey and that somehow made it less wrong.

But, now Cody found himself wanting it too … just because his twin was in his boxers? That confused him. He's seen his brother in just his boxers before, hell he's even seen him completely naked before, but he's never been the slightest turned on by it … so why was he now?

_What did you do to me, Bailey?_ Cody thought accusingly.

"Dude, are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk to me about or are you just going to stare at me in that creepy way all day." Zack asked, snapping Cody out of his daze.

He blushed, looking away quickly.

_Silence_

Zack sighed in annoyance, jumping onto his bed, landing flat on his back, hands behind his head.

"Come on, bro, I don't have all day. I had a long work day today and I am beat."

Cody swallowed the large lump forming in the back of his throat as his whole body started shaking in nerves. He couldn't look at his brother. He was afraid. Cody knew how he would react, Zack will just totally freak out. There might not be no convincing that would make Zack do it. Cody wouldn't blame him, though, because the idea was crazy, no it was beyond crazy. Zack wouldn't care if it was wrong, because he was never one for rules, but the idea of not only sleeping with another guy, but his own brother would repulse him.

No, Zack would definitely not go for it … but he promised Bailey, so he had to at least try.

Cody coughed out awkwardly, still not meeting his brother's eyes … he couldn't, it was just too embarrassing.

"You know Bailey's birthday is tomorrow, right?"

Zack scoffed, rolling his eyes beyond annoyed now.

"How can I not? You've been talking about it non-stop for the past few weeks and no, I still have no idea what you should get her."

Cody rubbed the back off his neck nervously as he explained,

"Well, you see … that isn't the problem anymore. She finally told me what she wanted today –" Zack cut him off.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"It's want she wants." Cody answered barely above a whisper.

Zack nodded in understanding.

"Does it cost a lot?"

Cody simply shook his head. Zack looked confused by that.

"O….k, then I repeat, what's the problem?"

Cody took a deep breath. He was just going to say it.

"She wants to have a threesome."

Zack just blinked dumbfounded, before bursting out laughing.

"Bailey wants a threesome? Bailey, Bailey Pickett? The farm girl from Kettle Corn, Kansas? The goodie goodie two shoes? I just don't believe it!"

"Well, believe it, because it's true and she wants to do the threesome with you!" Cody cried.

The amused expression quickly slipped off of Zack's face and he froze.

"What?"

Cody forced out a small, nervous laugh.

"I know crazy, right? She said it has always been s secret fantasy of hers … Th-that twincest is hot and a huge turn on for her."

Zack's face distorted in disgust.

"That's gotta be the sickest thing that I had ever heard in my life! What's so hot about brothers fucking each other, huh? Especially, twin brothers, because that's like fucking yourself! Jeez, I didn't know your girlfriend was such a freak, dude! I mean that's just sick!"

"People have different opinions. Just because Bailey likes twincest and you don't, doesn't give you a right to judge her like that!" Cody yelled, defending his girlfriend.

Zack's eyes squinted in suspicion as he carefully studied his brother, tilting his head.

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter up soon. Review, but please don't flame!**


	2. Scared and Confused

**Ok listen if you don't like twincest or anything else involved with this story, then don't read this story and leave reviews like '_You're sick_.' or '_No, don't make this a twincest_.' because it's not like I didn't warn you guys.**

**So, please if you don't like it, just don't read it!**

**Thanks to Sick Twisted Mind, goodbye pork pie hat, I'mjustmeokay for the lovely reviews.

* * *

**"You didn't agree to it … did you?"

The guilty expression on Cody's face was answer enough.

"Why would you agree to something like that?" He asked incredulously.

"Well … I-I … Bailey –"Zack cut off the nonsense babble coming from his brother.

"Oh, right … I forgot. You're whipped and would do anything for _you're little Hale Bale_." Zack said the last part mockingly.

Cody glared at his brother.

"At least I have a girlfriend!"

Zack glared back, but he said calmly,

"Hey, it's not like I can't get girls, 'cause you know I can. I just decide not to have a serious relationship, because that's just too boring. You're the one who can't get girls. Bailey is the only girl besides Barbara that actually wanted you."

Hurt flashed through the younger's blue-green eyes. He knew what his brother said was true. Girls didn't like him. He just got lucky with Barbara and Bailey. Zack was the one who got all the girls. Zack was everything Cody wasn't, hot, athletic, cool and funny.

He didn't want those facts thrown in his face, but I guess he asked for it … He shouldn't have played the girlfriend card with him.

Zack sighed softly.

"Look, Cody … I'm not whipped to Bailey and there's nothing in it for me, so there's no reason for me to do a threesome with you and Bailey."

Cody looked down, playing with the sheets between his fingers. He couldn't say anything to that, because once again Zack was right, he had no reason to do it …

Cody finally looked at his brother and before he knew it, he was hovering over his confused looking older brother.

"Cody, what – mmmphh," Zack was cut off as lips crashed into his.

He forgot himself for a second, forgot that he was kissing his brother. All his focus was on the soft lips that felt so good pressed against his and wanting to get more of it. Zack fisted at Cody's hair and deepened the kiss. Cody moaned slightly into Zack's mouth. Zack licked Cody's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Cody immediately accepted. Their tongues tangled together. Cody moaned and started grinding down into the older boy.

When Zack felt the erection grind into his growing one, he came back crashing into reality.

He was making out with another dude! Not only that but the dude was also his baby brother!

He shoved Cody off of him so hard, he fell off the bed. Cody yelped in pain as he landed on the floor with a giant _THUMP!_

Cody slowly stood up, dusting himself off, not letting Zack know that he was hurt by his insensitive actions. When he saw Zack's expression, he froze.

Zack was staring at him wide-eyed in horror. He looked genuinely scared and suddenly Cody felt like a total jackass.

He doesn't even know why he did it. It just happened. It was like he wasn't in control of his own body. Maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something …

After about five minutes of tense, thick silence, Zack suddenly blew up,

"WHAT THE HELL? Cody, what the hell was that? Did Bailey's sick fantasy rub off on you or something? Do you wanna have hot, gay, twincest sex? Will that turn you on? Well, sorry to tell you this, buddy, but I ain't interested! For one, I'm not gay and two, I won't fuck my little brother! So go tell your little girlfriend that her birthday wish will never happen!"

Cody couldn't help the tears welling up in his eyes from his brother's harsh words. He wanted to blame Bailey for these new found feelings, he did at first, but he realized that he had always held feelings more strongly than brotherly love for Zack, Bailey just helped him realize it.

Cody had never thought Zack was gay, Cody knew Zack wasn't … but he had to of felt at least something if he kissed him back.

Cody glared at Zack through his tears.

"You kissed me back!"

Zack's jaw hung open and this time he was the one left speechless. He silently stood up and quickly left his cabin, slamming the door shut as he did. He didn't care if that was his cabin and he shouldn't be the one to leave, he just needed to get out of there, to get far away from Cody. He ran down the halls as fast as he could.

He was so confused and scared. He wasn't used to feeling like this and he didn't like it.

_Why did he kiss Cody back? And why did he like it?_

He wasn't gay, he wasn't! He was a ladies man. He loved girls. He's never, not once ever been attracted to another guy before. Could he be bi? No! He didn't like guys at all, he didn't want to!

_What was this feeling?_ Ever since Cody kissed him, he's been feeling this strange, new feeling and he doesn't know what it was … he didn't even think he wanted to know.

_Why did Cody even kiss him?_

Zack always suspected that Cody might like guys, but Zack never thought Cody would commit something as bad as incest, because he was a good boy, who did everything by the rules; he was the twin with morals.

_So, why did he kiss his own flesh and blood?_

_Wasn't committing incest one of the seven deadly sins?_

_Bailey_

Everything was fine and normal, before Bailey admitted her dirty little fantasy to Cody and said she wanted a threesome with both of the twins for her birthday present.

Bailey got to Cody's head and now she was getting to Zack's head through Cody.

This was all Bailey's fault.

He needed to talk to her.


	3. The Talk with Bailey

**Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Special thanks to goodbye pork pie hat for the birthday wish, it's okay that it was a little late, I still appreciate it! =)  


* * *

**London answered the door. Zack sighed. He was hoping Bailey was here by herself.

"London, do you mind leaving for a bit? I need to talk to Bailey."

"Why do I have to leave? This is my room too you know." London said, whining a little as she crossed her arms.

Zack sighed again. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a whiney London, so he thought of a quick lie.

"Well … you don't have to leave, London, but I think you would want to since Brad Pitt is down at the Sky Deck waiting for you and if you don't leave right now, you're going to miss him."

London's eyes widened, her jaw dropping in surprise, before her whole face lit up and she squealed happily,

"I knew that one day Brad was going to see that he belonged with me and not Angelina!"

Then she grabbed her purse and fled out of the room, running down the hall, until she was out of Zack's sight. He stormed into the room, the door slamming behind him to find Bailey sitting at the end of her bed, staring up at him with curious big brown eyes. He stomped his way over to her, until he was towering over her.

"You! What the hell is a matter with you?"

That got her angry. How dare Zack just come barging into her room and start yelling at her, asking her what _her _problem was! She stood up, making her and Zack so close that they were nose to nose and could feel each others breath on their face.

"Excuse me? _What's wrong with me_? What's wrong with you? You're the one storming into my room and yelling at me for no reason!"

Zack's lips twisted into a scowl.

"Don't play innocent with me, Kansas, because you are far from innocent! Cody told me about your sick fantasy and just so you know it will never happen, at least not with these pair of twins! Do me and Cody a favor and go fuck around with another pair of twins' heads, because I don't appreciate you messing with ours! You're making everything weird between us!"

Bailey blinked. She wasn't angry anymore, just curious.

"What do you mean I'm making everything weird between you two?" She asked softly.

Some of Zack's anger faded as he thought about telling her or not.

"I mean I think you're getting to our heads, because … C-Cody kissed me a-and-and I …" He paused, hesitating. "I-I liked it … b-b-but it's not supposed to be that way! Cody's supposed to be the goody two shoes he always was and I'm suppose to be the laidback ladies man I always was! Cody's not supposed to be breaking rules, especially one as big and wrong as incest, and I'm not supposed to even be the slightest attracted to another guy … I'm supposed to be totally straight!"

Zack felt tears come to his eyes and angrily tried to blink them away. He wasn't Cody, he didn't cry, he hated crying, but what hated even worse was showing his emotions. But, it was inevitable, the tears Zack had been trying so hard to hold in, came pouring out, spilling down his cheeks and he found him confiding to the girl who was the cause of this whole mess.

"I'm scared, ok? I've never liked another guy in my life! It's always been girls! I don't even want to like guys like that, that's just not me! … B-but now I just don't know what to think! I'm so confused! Cody kissed me … a-and no matter how much I hate to admit it … I-I liked it, and I kissed him back …Ever since then I've been feeling this new, strange feeling … I don't know what exactly it is, but I know that I shouldn't be feeling this way! Cody's not just another dude … he's … he's …" His voice broke as he repressed a sob. "He's my brother … my twin baby brother and that just makes it worse!" He cried.

"Oh, Zack," Bailey said softly, pulling him into a comforting hug.

She's never seen Zack like this before. He was usually always composed, closed off, not willing to show his emotions around people, so him being like this made her feel a pang in her heart, but she was also a bit happy that he was trusting her enough to open up to her.

She ran comforting fingers through Zack's dark blonde hair.

She almost regretted telling Cody about her secret fantasy and how she wanted to have a threesome with both Martin twins. _Almost_

She couldn't repress a smile gracing her lips though. She knew she would get what she wanted and that made her happy. Sure, Zack was scared, but he would do it, she just knew it.

After a couple of minutes of silence as Bailey comforted a mixed up Zack, she confessed in a whisper,

"You know, Zack, I've always liked you."

Zack backed out of their embrace and looked at her with wet, startled eyes.

"What?"

Bailey smiled at him fondly, caressing Zack's cheeks as she wiped his tears away.

"Ever since I first met you, I've liked you. I thought you were hot, funny, and nice in your own kind of way. You didn't freak out when you found out I was a girl, you took it calmly and even joked to lighten the mood. You kept your promise and didn't tell anybody that I was a girl not even your own twin who you tell everything to. You stuck up for me when everybody found out and saved me from getting kicked off the ship. You might act like a jerk most of the time, but you're only misunderstood. You're really a great guy, Zackary Martin."

"What? Where's all this coming from? I thought you were madly in love with Cody?" Zack asked, feeling more confused than he already was. What's with people confusing him today? First Cody, now Bailey … He groaned, rubbing at his forehead. He was getting a headache.

"I am." She said fondly, her eyes sparkling with love. "But, the truth is he only has half of my heart, the other half belongs to you."

Zack blinked, gaping at her, truly at a loss for words.

Did she just imply-did Bailey Pickett his brother's girlfriend just imply that she wasn't just in love with Cody, but Zack too? Or did he hear her wrong?

He couldn't help, but to laugh at the absurdity of it all. He looked at her with a bemused expression.

"What are you getting at? Are you saying you do love Cody, but you love me too? That's not possible. You can't love two people at the same time."

Bailey shook her head, disagreeing.

"It is possible Zack. There are people who have more than one lover, it's like a permanent threesome or foursome or so on. As long as everybody in the group loves each other, it's fine, it works out."

Zack considered this, thinking this information over.

"But what makes you think that I love you back and that Cody and I love each other like that?" He asked curiously with a hint of caution.

Bailey shook her head slightly.

"I don't." She stated simply.

Zack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he didn't get it, what was Bailey getting at? She started rubbing his chest gently with both of her hands.

"Answer me this, can you honestly tell me there isn't anything between us?"

Zack gulped nervously. He's never seen Bailey like this before, she was always so innocent … but everything that had happened and was still going on proved she was anything but.

"I'll admit I was attracted to you ever since I found out you were a girl, but the problem with that was Cody liked you too, so we fought over you for a bit, before I stepped aside and let Cody have a chance with you."

Bailey looked bothered by this, her hands stopping there movement on his chest.

"Why? Was I not worth it? Was I not worth the fight?"

Zack quickly shook his head.

"No! Of, course that's not the reason! …. It's just … we've fought over so many other girls in our short life and I never gave up the fight, doing anything at all to win the girl, even hurting my own brother in the process … and Cody seemed to like you more than I did, I really think he loved you then to … so I decided that for once I was going to give up the fight with my brother and give him a chance with the girl."

"Oh, Zack … that's so sweet." Bailey cooed endearingly, brushing her lips against his cheek as her hands slipped underneath his shirt to stroke bare skin.

Zack sucked in a breath at the unexpected touch, closing his eyes. Bailey's touch felt good … Her hands were so soft.

"Do you still like me though?" She breathed onto his cheek.

He moaned low in his throat as her soft hands ran against his nipples. He swallowed nervously, feeling extremely hot, but also overwhelmed with everything that's happened in such a short time. Everything was changing too fast, Zack just couldn't grasp it.

"O-of course … I-I never stopped. I've always secretly liked you, but never acted on it or told anyone, because you were Cody's and I didn't want to hurt him like that, by stealing his girl."

Bailey looked up at him with a glint in her dark eyes, her hands leaving his shirt to rest at the waistband of his jeans.

"Why can't we all just be together?"

It was not really a question or even a suggestion; it was more of a request. Zack couldn't believe she had requested that … well he could, but didn't his feelings matter? She knew how he felt about everything that has happened tonight, but she just doesn't seem to care.

"Haven't you been listening to me, Bailey? Or don't my feelings matter to you?" He snapped, pushing her hands off of him.

"Of course, I care about your feelings, Zack." She assured quickly, trying to touch his shoulder comfortingly, only to have him brush it off.

She sighed.

"Look, Zack, I know you're scared … you have every reason to be, but it would be for the best. You said so yourself that you have feelings for me, I love you and Cody both, and you and Cody are closer than most brothers, I always suspected that there was more than brotherly love going on between you two … you're just too afraid to see it. If we're all together than we're all happy … Don't you want to be happy, Zack?"

He glared at her.

"I am happy! I'm happy with how everything is! I don't need you and I definitely don't need my brother in a romantic way! You don't know anything about me and Cody's relationship! You don't know anything! So, just shut the fuck up, you sick whore!"

He then turned away from her and started to the door. He was halfway out the door, when he was grabbed by the arm and twirled around to face an angry, tearful Bailey. The first thing she did was slap him hard across the face for calling her a whore.

"You happy, ha don't make me laugh! You're not happy and you know it! I'm a whore, huh? Well, at least I own up to what I want! You, you just hide from it, to afraid to take a chance! I might be a whore, but at least I'm not pathetic!" She spat.

That struck something inside of Zack, but Bailey didn't give him a chance to say or do anything, before she shoved him out the door.

"I hope you have a great time living your pathetic life full of lies!" She spat, before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to have what you all have been waiting for, it's also going to be the last. I'm going to have it up as soon as possible!  
**


	4. Happy Birthday, Bailey

Bailey and Cody walked into Bailey's room, just getting back from Bailey's birthday party. It had gone on for three hours and Zack didn't make one appearance. Both Bailey and Cody were depressed about Zack.

"I'm sorry about you not getting your threesome, Bailey … y-y-y-you see I –" Cody began only to be cut off by Bailey.

"I know, Cody … He came here last night."

Cody's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"He freaked out on me, he confided in me about his feelings about this whole thing, I explained a few things to him, He got angry at me and called me a whore, so I slapped him and threw him out." Bailey explained what had happened between her and Zack.

Cody's wide eyes blinked.

"Wow," Was all he could say.

He didn't like the fact that Bailey had hit Zack … He was taking this hard. Cody remembered the terrified look on his brother's face after he kissed him. He's never seen Zack so scared before … But, he didn't know the whole story.

"Cody, can I ask you something? And be honest with me." Bailey asked, giving Cody a look of a curious puppy.

"What?"

"Are you in love with your brother?"

Cody was taken aback at the question. His girlfriend wanted to know if he was in love with his own brother … what kind of question was that? Why? If having a threesome with twins was just some fantasy of hers, why would she ask something like that? Was there something more she wasn't telling him? Was this a trick question?

He looked at her curiously for a few minutes.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question." She said firmly.

He thought about it, really thought about it. He knew he felt something for his twin … but was it love? He knew for sure he was in love with Bailey … even after she caused all of this unwanted mess. After thinking it over for a few minutes, he came to the conclusion that he felt for Zack like he felt for Bailey, maybe even more strongly, so yes, he was in love with his brother.

_Oh God …_Cody thought nervously, nodding shakily.

"I do."

Bailey smiled slightly at his answer.

Cody looked at her suspiciously.

"But, what does it matter? Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Because I love him too," Bailey confessed softly.

Cody's eyes bugged out of his head, his mouth fell open. It just didn't make sense! Bailey loved Zack … How was that possible? He thought it was just a fantasy, Bailey had even said it was simply a fantasy … but love was involved? What did that mean? Did Bailey love Zack all along, but dated Cody instead out of pity? Or was she in love with them both?

Cody really hoped it was the second one.

"W-w-what,"

Bailey giggled a little at her boyfriend's reaction to her confession. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as she explained,

"I wasn't lying or nothing when I told you having a threesome with twins was a fantasy of mine, because it is … but it turned into more than that when I met you and Zack … because I actually fell in love with you guys … now I want you both permanently." Bailey paused, biting her lip, looking up at Cody with sad eyes.

"But, it's just going to be you and me still, Cody, because Zack is too stubborn, no matter what I said to him, he wouldn't even give it a chance."

"He's scared," Cody defended his brother.

Sure, he might be a little disappointed and sad about it, but he knew Zack and he knew he had every right to be freaked out … any sane person would.

"I know," Bailey nodded slightly. "But, he's being a big baby … I mean at least you and I own up to what we want and don't hide from it like he does. He would rather live a lie, because he's too scared of the truth."

That was too much for Cody. He immediately stood up, glaring down at his girlfriend. He opened up his mouth, ready to tell her off, tell her to lay off Zack, but a knock on the door cut him off before he could say anything.

Bailey stood up, brushing past her angry boyfriend to answer her door. It was a nervous looking Zack. He was fidgeting and his eyes were looking everywhere, but her and Cody.

Bailey blinked in surprise. Zack was the last person she expected. She didn't see him since last night. He didn't even come to her birthday party! She couldn't help the scowl that crossed her lips or the harshness in her voice as she asked,

"What are you doing here?"

Zack looked at her in apprehension, opening his mouth, only to snap it shut a second later. He licked his lips as he nervously wiped his sweaty palms on the thighs of his jeans.

"I um … I-I um –" He cleared his throat. "I-I decided to give it a chance."

An instant smile spread across Bailey's face and she attacked Zack in a hug, jumping up and down happily, Zack stiffened in her arms.

"Thanks, Zack! You won't regret it, I promise!" She said as she pulled away, looking into his eyes.

He gave her a weak smile and nodded slightly, not knowing how else to respond to that. He locked eyes with his twin, before looking down to the floor.

"Hey, Codes,"

Cody gave a little, awkward wave.

"Hey, Zack,"

There was silence and no movement.

"Well … h-how should we start?" Zack asked.

Bailey grabbed his shoulders from behind, moving her lips closer to his ear.

"That's easy; get you out of these clothes." She breathed seductively, licking the shell of his ear, making him shiver.

Bailey's hands moved to the hem of his shirt, motioning Cody over to help her undress Zack. Cody slowly made his way over to the pair until he was standing right in front of his brother. With shaky, clammy hands Cody unbuttoned and unzipped the older boy's jeans, gulping nervously as he slowly pulled them down to his ankles.

Bailey already had Zack's shirt off and was kissing him passionately. Cody watched as the two people he loved made out. He felt a little awkward and nervous. Sure, he's had sex with Bailey before, but this was his first threesome and he didn't know what to do.

But, when his gaze fell onto his brother's boxer covered hips, he knew what he wanted to do.

He slowly dropped down to his knees, his thumbs hooking into the sides of his boxers, dragging them down to meet his jeans at his ankles. He stared at his brother's growing cock, licking his lips in interest.

He took a curious lick at the tip, before putting it in his mouth, earning a low muffled moan from Zack. He focused on the tip for a while, not really knowing what to do, but simply improvising.

He then tried fitting as much as he could in his mouth, but he could barely even fit half of it in. He sucked on it, increasing the suction after each suck, massaging his brother's member with his tongue.

Zack broke the kiss with Bailey to moan loudly and thrusted his hips, making his cock shove deeper into his mouth, too far for Cody's liking. Cody's eyes watered as he pulled away, gagging.

"Cody, are you ok? I'm sorry." Zack said in concern, leaning down to set a gentle hand on Cody's back as a way of comfort.

Cody kept on gagging, until he actually puked. Cody looked up at Zack with squinted, watery eyes, heaving heavily.

"You know I have a sensitive gag reflex."

"Sorry," Zack mumbled apologetically, helping Cody up off the floor.

Bailey went over to Cody, whispering things into his ear that made him blush profoundly. Zack was wondering what she was telling him.

Bailey pulled away from Cody, stripping teasingly slow while staring at Zack with an animal lust burning in her eyes, making Zack's breath hitch as his nerves melted away and his hormones kicked in.

Bailey was beautiful, Zack had always known that, but he had never seen her like this before. Her body was beautiful. _Perfect _He had been jealous of Cody, because he had Bailey. She was always the one girl he couldn't have, the one with the off limits sign, because she belonged to his younger brother.

He couldn't believe he had her now. He could have her without hurting his brother.

He tore off his shoes and took off the bunched up fabrics from around his ankles. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulling her naked body closer to his and attacked her lips into a hard kiss full of pent up lust and passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning into Zack's mouth as his cock rubbed against her opening. Without breaking the kiss he walked Bailey over to her bed and laid down onto it with her underneath him.

He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and brought them up to her breasts, massaging them with his skillful hands, making Bailey moan softly into their heated kiss.

Using her legs that were wrapped around Zack, she pushed Zack's waist down with her feet, until he was inside of her.

They broke the kiss, moaning loudly. Zack started kissing the right side of Bailey's neck with heated, sloppy kisses as they started a nice rhythm.

He froze when he felt the bed dip and a warm presence behind him. He forgot about Cody. His nerves had gone away, because this, being with girls was what he was used to … but, now his nerves were back ten fold, because it wasn't just a normal day where he slept with a girl or two … no, he wasn't only sleeping with a beautiful girl today, he was also sleeping with another guy, who also happens to be his baby brother.

Yeah, he still wasn't getting used to the idea of that.

He lifted his lips off of Bailey's neck and looked down at her questioningly. Wondering how they were going to do this.

"Well, you're in the middle, Zack, so you figure it out." Bailey said a little bit impatiently, panting slightly.

Zack's brows furrowed as he thought about what Bailey had just said. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as realization dawned on him.

He was inside Bailey and Cody was behind him …. So that only meant one thing.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Zack cried.

"I am not being fucked up the ass!"

"Why? This is a threesome, Zack." Bailey said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Then why don't you get fucked up the ass! You could have it both ways! That would be a threesome too, so why can't we have it that way?" Zack argued.

Bailey sighed.

"Because, Cody and I have been sleeping with each other for months now, but we haven't slept with you yet, so we both want a piece of you now."

Zack didn't want to, not only because he wasn't familiar with it, but also because he was afraid it would make him less than a man.

But, he did agree to the threesome and he wasn't one to turn his back on his word, so he sucked up his pride and force out a,

"Fine,"

"A-are you sure, Zack?" Cody's shaky voice asked uncertainly.

Zack nodded quickly, gritting his teeth together.

"Yes, just do it before I change my mind."

Bailey pulled him into a kiss as he felt wet fingers poking at his entrance. When the first finger went in, he grimaced, finding it uncomfortable. When the second one went in he hissed into Bailey's mouth in pain. Cody scissored him with his two fingers. After a while, he started to moan and move his hips back against Cody's fingers, but when Cody added a third finger his hips went stiff and he groaned.

Cody pulled his fingers out, placing his hands on Zack's hips, positioning himself above Zack's entrance.

"Y-you ready?" He asked his brother, still uncertain.

"Mhm," Was Zack's muffled response.

Cody slowly pushed himself inside of Zack, moaning loudly in absolute bliss, while Zack broke the kiss with Bailey to wince slightly, clenching his teeth painfully, trying to hold in a scream.

When Cody was all the way in he paused to wait until Zack was ready. Bailey grabbed Zack's face gently with both hands.

"Shhhh, Zack … It won't hurt for long … Did you forget you were still inside of me? Just start thrusting and you'll forget the pain, and get double the pleasure." Bailey soothed.

Zack half relaxed and followed Bailey's advice. He thrusted in and out of her again, forgetting the pain and feeling nothing, but pleasure from Bailey's hot, wet, tight walls. When Cody started thrusting it really didn't hurt anymore and Zack actually found himself liking it. Bailey was right, he was getting double the pleasure and it felt absolutely amazing, like nothing else he has ever experienced. Cody actually controlled Zack's thrusting too, so the slow, gentle thrusts he was making in Zack was the same Zack was doing in Bailey and it was driving both of them crazy.

"Cody –ah HARDER," Zack cried out, fisting the sheets in a white knuckle grip from the immense pleasure.

Cody didn't need to be told twice, he slammed into Zack with all of his might, making Zack slam hard into Bailey as well. All three were moaning loudly, so loud they were almost screams. They were sweating uncontrollably from the heat radiating off them from the love that they were making.

After about eight minutes of this, both Bailey and Cody screamed out their two lovers' names as they came. After feeling Bailey squirt all her girl juices all over his lower half and Cody filling him to the brim in his warmth, Zack came crying out his two lovers names.

Zack collapsed on top of Bailey, while Cody collapsed on top of Zack, all of them panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. Cody slowly pulled out of Zack and rolled off Zack to the side, Zack following, laying in between Bailey and Cody.

Bailey and Cody cuddled up to each of his sides. He smiled the first real smile he has made in a long time as he finally realized something.

"I love you, guys."

Bailey and Cody looked up at him with happiness and love.

"We love you too." They said together adoringly.

They shared kisses, before they fell into a deep, peaceful slumber, cuddled up on Bailey's small, single bed.

Maybe, they could all be together. Sure, maybe a lot a people won't like it, they might not be accepted by most people … but all that really mattered to them was each other and the love and happiness they felt.

Hey, it looks like Bailey got her birthday present after all. Happy Birthday, Bailey.

* * *

**So, there you go, the ending to this story! I hope I didn't disappoint anybody ... you see this is the first time I ever wrote a threesome, so yeah, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and leaving such lovely reviews, it means a lot! =)**


End file.
